This invention relates to an apparatus for, and a method of, printing a pattern on a container component of one of the types used in the packaging industry.
In the packaging industry, impact printing is the most commonly used technique for printing patterns on the walls of container components. An impact printing apparatus includes a plate for the pattern which is to be printed and a handling system for bringing the ink from the plate into contact with each container component in turn. Where it is desired to change the pattern, the plate must be changed. Where the shape of the container component is changed, corresponding changes must be made in the handling system. Consequently, such an apparatus suffers from the problem that there is a substantial downtime in the usage of the machine.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a new or improved apparatus for, and a method of, printing a pattern on a container component in which the above mentioned problem is overcome or reduced.